


Team Bonding

by windandthestars



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Community: kink_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smooth material ghosts over her skin, covering her eyes, pressing against her face gently than more insistently and, for a moment she panics, grabbing blindly behind her for his arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Set early on in the series. Helen/Kate established.
> 
> For kink_bingo: orgies and decadence

Kate fiddles with her phone tapping rhythmically on the edge until she pauses outside Magnus’ office to slip it into her back pocket. Whatever it was that Magnus wanted, Kate wasn’t sure she wanted to know. The last time Magnus had sent her such a curt text she’d ended up cleaning manure out of one of the enclosures for a pair of mated bird creatures for a month.

Standing just inside the door Kate frowns, eyebrows raised questioningly, as Will slips through the door behind her. He shrugs, and then turns to Magnus who’s rounding her desk, smiling faintly. 

“We’ve been waiting for you.”

“I got here as soon as-“ Kate stops, her confusion now directed at the other woman. “We?”

“I asked Will to pick up a couple of things from my quarters and meet us here.” 

“Ok.” Kate sighs, still wondering what that had to do with anything. She’s relieved that as far as she can tell she’s not in trouble, but not knowing what’s going on still has her on edge. “So-“

Will holds up a black sleep mask and Kate swallows, stomach dropping as she glances down to see what else he’s carrying. Silk scarves and a small wooden box the size of a deck of cards that she doesn’t recognize.

“Magnus?” It’s quiet, pleading.

Magnus shakes her head, pressing a finger to her lips in a shushing gesture. “Henry should be here- Henry.” She cuts herself off to greet what Kate hopes is the final member of their group.

Henry stops alongside her still grinning that lopsided dorky grin he got when he was particularly excited and Kate gets the distinct feeling she’s the only one not in on the surprise.

“Given recent events, it’s come to my attention there are doubts concerning our cohesion as a team.”

“I did suggest a weekend camping trip.” Will cuts in with a laugh as Magnus continues, acknowledging the interruption with a good natured smile..

“This afternoon I would like to remedy that. Concisely.” She finishes for Will’s benefit.

“There’s a blindfold for everyone.” Will picks up again as he passes one to Henry and one to Magnus before holding one out for Kate. 

She hates the way the scarves felt tied around her head, the knots, the way they closed off the world. Magnus had acquiesced to her discomfort early on in their relationship, when things in the bedroom had gotten kinky, and bought her the mask. It’s a fact Will was apparently well aware of, and yet- 

Her mask is within arms reach, resting on the table by the window. No one’s going to fault her for picking it up, but Will looks so hopeful that it’s almost sweet and Kate doesn’t want to be the one to dash that look from his face. She nods hesitantly and then smiles at him, turning when he motions for her to do so, hand winding through the air. 

The smooth material ghosts over her skin, covering her eyes, pressing against her face gently than more insistently and, for a moment she panics, grabbing blindly behind her for his arm. 

She’s expecting him to say something, but the room stays silent as he wraps his hand around her wrist, warm and firm, stilling her. 

“You’re ok.” He mutters, leaning forward as she relaxes and she nods.

Her arm drops as his hold loosens and she allows herself to be guided into the center of the room. She feels vulnerable here, too exposed as she tries to keep close to Will as the others mill around taking advantage of the extra space.

Henry swears as he kicks something, grumbling until Will volunteers to move the table.

He moves away and Magnus is suddenly pressed up behind her, warm and grounding. “Let me know when you’ve joined us Will.”

There’s the sound of furniture being moved and then Will’s voice comes from somewhere off to Kate’s left. “Ready when you are.”

“Hands only.” Magnus begins in Will’s direction. “Clothes stay on unless you ask nicely. I’ve set the timer on my desk for fifteen minutes. After that you’re welcome to leave.”

“Ready?” She whispers to Kate who shudders, flinching when Magnus’ palm presses into the back of her wrist. 

It’s silent now, except for the sound of their collective breathing, and while it’s not exactly a foreign situation, Kate’s caught off guard by how large the room suddenly seems, how close Magnus feels pressed up behind her, the way her ears strain to pick up the slightest noises, the tiniest clues to what’s happening. It’s not unlike walking into an empty warehouse, waiting for an ambush, but without the pre-mission adrenaline, it’s a bit overwhelming. It’s all 3D and Technicolor, but without her eyes to rely on her first instinct is to run.

“Kate?” Magnus murmurs, soothing and Kate swallows nodding, allowing her hand to be drawn up in front of them both, slipping through the air until her fingertips brush stubble. It’s Henry’s from the feel of the smile passing under her touch and Kate relaxes a bit. She would know that smile anywhere.

“Hey Kate,” he mutters and she snaps her hand back, pressing it to her own face, as she suddenly becomes aware of the fact that Magnus’ hand had left hers.

“I don’t bite.” He chuckles and the slightly awkward grimace he tries to hide floats vividly through her mind.

“This is weird,” she confesses replacing her hand on his cheek as his reaches out to brush her face. He hums, fumbling for a moment before he manages to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He rests his hand there, feather light and she leans into the gesture, letting him comfort her, letting herself relax.

They were her team; she trusted them. They might all be blindfolded but they weren’t about to shove her into the corner of a table, or trip her up, even if they did occasionally sneak up on her.

Will brushes against her shoulder and she jumps, shoving at him roughly in her surprise. “Watch it William.”

“Oww!” He yelps, stumbling back and Henry snickers.

“Dude you should know better than to sneak up on her.”

“I wasn’t trying to.” There’s a bit of wounded pride there, but for the most part he sounds amused, almost self-deprecating.

He moves closer again, this time stepping with more purpose, until Kate feels his quiet exhale brush against her face.

The hand Will runs over her back is light, seeking permission, asking, waiting. Kate lets it lie as she turns to listen for Magnus, concerned by her disappearance, and then whines as his hand falls away. She gropes clumsily for it, wrapping her fingers in his before replacing it on the small of her back, pressing her palm over his hand as he speaks. 

“You’re looking for Magnus.” She’s about to respond, a quiet yes, when she feels Magnus’ hand join his on her back. 

She’s surrounded now, Henry’s hands winding absently through her hair. Magnus’ and Will’s fingers colliding as they brush against her back. Their movement stills as Henry’s continues, their hands held just below her shoulder blades, curling and flexing as she begins to gets the feeling their attention is elsewhere.

“Hey,” she moans, irritated and Henry freezes, drawing back.

“Not you Hank.” She grabs for his wrist and her elbow collides with his ribs. “Sorry,” she frowns reaching out more cautiously to rub softly at the spot she’d assaulted.

“No biggie.” She hears him shrug as he leans in closer, his voice dropping to a whisper. “Do me a favor though, let me take your shirt off. I’ve always wanted to be able to say-“

“TMI Foss,” she puts a bit of extra venom in her voice to make up for the frown he can’t see. “You can do it if you keep doing what you were doing before though.” She grants quietly. “That felt nice.”

He hums and slips the pink plaid shirt she’s been wearing down her arms, his palms, slightly calloused, raising goosebumps over her skin. He fumbles at her wrists to undo the buttons but after a moment he brushes the shirt aside and she leans her forehead against his shoulder as his hands wind up through her hair. It feels amazing, the soft scrape of his nails against her scalp, the gentle tugs on her hair.

Will hasn’t moved from behind her, his hand slipping down the ridges of her spine. “You two are quiet.” 

She shrugs and Henry answers for her. “She doesn’t give a flying crap.”

“You mean you don’t.” Will teases, not in the snarky sarcastic tone he favored with her, but the lighter tone that was unique to the two of them.

“No I mean she doesn’t.” Henry retorts, fingers curling into her scalp, tugging more firmly at strands of hair. It tickles, the way it makes her hair brush over her neck. “I heard her shrug.”

Will presses closer, displacing Magnus’ hand as his chest brushes against her back and for a moment she considers stomping on his foot to move him away. She’s feeling crowded, lorded over. She wants it to stop.

Her head snaps around, forcing both men away as she startles, caught off guard by the gasp and subsequent groan Henry had made. 

There’s a moment of silence and then Will’s answering chuckle is warm against her skin. “You really are predictable.”

She frowns, stepping to the side, moving away from both of them, the statement stinging more than it should. She moves to take another step, to put some space between the three of them, find some air but Magnus’ there at her side suddenly: warm, comforting. 

Kate turns towards her, leans into her to rest her head under her chin. She’s not one to go running to the bosslady at the first sign of trouble, but she needs this now. She breathes deep, tea and lavender and the fires Magnus always insists be burning in the hearths. Moments pass and when Will’s hand slips over hers and she doesn’t fight it. There’s not much point in making a fuss when Magnus would only frown and ‘tsk tsk’.

She’s boxed in now between the three of them, Henry’s forehead resting against her shoulder. He breathes in puffs against her collarbone as Will’s hand slips up her now bare arm, tickling, to tease lightly under the cap sleeve of her t-shirt. It feels good in an odd way, the way his fingers dance over her skin. They’re softer and less worn than Henry’s although just as deft, waiting until she shifts, reaching for Magnus, to tickle her lightly under the arms.

“I hate you.” She squirms away and it’s Henry not Will that’s laughing.

Magnus is the first to draw her back, fingers ghosting over Kate’s face until they rest on her nose, a guiding beacon as she moves in to brush a kiss against Kate check before her fingers crook, nails scraping lightly under Kate’s chin, to draw their mouths together. The kiss is chaste, but the world seems to spin all the same as Magnus pulls back.

She exhales shakily and feels Henry shift, his face nuzzling her neck in response to what Kate assumes is Magnus’ hand pressed warm against his back.

Vaguely, Kate’s aware of the chirping beep of the alarm Magnus had set earlier, but none of them make a move to cross the room and quiet it. They stay as they are, huddled together, breathing, caressing, fingers wandering tentatively, and eventually it falls silent. 

Will laughs quietly, suddenly, sliding a hand slowly up and down Kate’s arm as if to warm her, the friction setting the hairs on her arm dancing in waves. Magnus sighs contently, shifts her weight. Henry stirs, leaving an open-mouthed kiss along the side of her neck. 

She’s tempted to swat at him, discourage whatever dangerous game he’s thinking of playing but his thumbs are brushing over her collarbones, not sliding along the skin above her waistband. Not threatening, not asking, just there, fingers splayed, framing both sides of her neck.

After a moment, his hands slip down her back, his forearms resting on her shoulders. She exhales, allowing the weight to ground her. She breathes in deep and feels the pressure increase and then lighten as her shoulders lift then fall. Will sighs and she laughs lightly, almost experimentally, realizing she must sound the same, content but still somewhat annoyed by the lack of visual cues.

She’s missing body language. She can still make an educated guess; she knows them well enough and she can feel the way the air shifts around her, the way the tension in the room ebbs and flows with every upset. It’s disconcerting though, he’s a cop and she’s a crook. They made their living reading people and now- her sigh joins his and she laughs again. 

For all the times she’d made herself invisible, for the many more times when she had wished she was, it’s funny now how impossible it still is. They’re all blind but they all see her the same way she sees them. She laughs and Will joins in and then Magnus and finally Henry until they all stand slumped together, gasping.


End file.
